The invention relates to a method of obtaining porous ceramics, and to the porous ceramics obtained.
Porous ceramics are known products characterized by a low density (5% to 50% of theoretical density). They may be constituted from the vast majority of ceramic powders, in particular alumina, silicon carbide etc.